


Nerf

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Dates [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Dates [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551037
Kudos: 38





	Nerf

Natasha x reader x Clint x Bucky 

There were a lot of things that you could find in the Tower. Advanced weaponry, pop tarts, self-esteem issues, anxiety and nerf guns. 

You couldn’t pin point whose fault the weaponry was, you all had large shares, though the pop tart epidemic was clearly Thor’s fault. The man was addicted. You all had your fair share of issues with anxiety and self-esteem, but the nerf guns were yours, Clint’s, Natasha’s and Bucky’s fault. 

The four of you had incredibly good aim. Clint never missed and the rest of you had trained to be as good a shot as him. On the battlefield this was a useful skill, the four of you could take out targets as easily as napping your fingers.

But when you weren’t on the battlefield, you could all get incredibly bored and since Steve had instigated the rule of no weapons unless you were being attacked, the nerf guns were your compromise.

Sometimes the team would join and it would become a tower wide game, but for the most part it was something the four of you would do.

“Why do we have to go to a charity dinner?” You asked the billionaire as you walked with him into the training room. “If you wanted a free meal, just ask Steve to cook for the team.” You said, stepping into the boxing ring with him.

“It’s not about the food.” Tony said, shaking his head at you. “And just for your information, I’m a billionaire. We don’t need free food.” He added, making you roll your eyes. “We have to go to this dinner because we need to fix our image problem.”

“What image problem?” You questioned, wrapping your knuckles. “We don’t have an image problem.”

“We have an image problem.” Tony said, giving you a look. “And because we didn’t sign the accords, we now need the people to see us in the right light, or at least that’s what Pepper said.” He shrugged. “Right, are you ready?” He asked, wearing more gear than you were.

“You trying to fight the Hulk?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at the man.

“You’re trained for this. You could actually kill me.” He said, making you laugh. The two of you began to trade punches and kicks, each attempting to pin the other. You weren’t sure how long you’d been sparring with the man when you felt something hit your ass.

“What the fuck?” You yelped, stopping your fight and holding a hand to your ass. “Tony did you do that?”

“Do what?” He questioned, looking at you in concern. Before either of you could say anything, something shot forward and hit Tony’s head. “Christ.” He exclaimed holding his forehead in shock. You spotted a small yellow object on the ground and leaned down to pick it up.

“Foam.” You muttered, squeezing the object between your fingers. “Clint!” You yelled, spotting the man in one of his ‘nests.’

You climbed the beam to the top and hauled yourself into the nest. Clint sat there holding two guns in his hands with a shit eating grin plastered to his face.

“Hello, dove.” Clint greeted as you sat next to him. “Didn’t expect to see you up here.” He commented. 

“Oh, you didn’t expect to see me?” You asked him, raising an eyebrow. “Is that why you hit me in the ass?”

“Shot you.” He corrected. “I shot you in the ass.” He said, leaning over to kiss you on the cheek. “You want to play?”

“Play what?” You asked, tilting your head at him. In response he held one of the plastic guns out to you. “You know you’re asking for a war.” You said, taking the weapon from his hands.

“Of course.” He said as you loaded the gun. “What’s life without a little adventure?” He questioned, grabbing your hand and pulling you out of the nest.

“A long one.” You answered. “The last time I teamed up with you, you almost got us both killed.” You said as you both climbed down. 

“That was because they were prepared and had stockpiled all the bullets.” Clint explained. “This time they won’t know what hit them.” He added as you both left the gym. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you tell me where Nat and Bucky are?”

“Miss Romanoff and Sargent Barnes are in the lounge. Shall I alert them you’re looking for them?” She responded.

“No, don’t do that.” You said before turning to face your boyfriend. “You go through the vent. Attack on sight.” 

“Aye-aye captain.” He said, mock saluting you. Clint stood on a small table and climbed into the vent above you. While Clint crawled his way through the building, you smirked and ran towards the living room.

Nearing the room, you slowed to a walk and hid in the doorway. Natasha and Bucky were sat together on the red couch, each reading their own books. You caught a glint of Clint in the vent and nodded. 

In seconds the two of you had begun a rain of foam, plastic tipped bullets. Both your partners let out noises of surprise as they felt the bullets hit them. Natasha’s head whipped towards the vents and Bucky’s towards you. 

His eyes widened as he spotted you and then he grinned. He reached under the table ad produced his own gun. You noticed Natasha reaching for something in the couch cushions and you cursed.

“Clint! They were ready! Run!” You exclaimed, turning and running. You could hear Natasha and Bucky laughing behind you, as well as Clint’s curses, and then you could hear pounding footsteps behind you.

“I can see you, Y/N.” Natasha called and you barely missed the bullet she fired. “Get back here, Y/N.” 

You continued running, only looking back once to fire at her. You rounded the corner and collided into someone. You let out a grunt of you landed on your ass and looked up to see Bucky standing there with an annoyed Clint next to him.

“I knew I shouldn’t have teamed up with you.” You groaned, narrowing your yes at Clint as Bucky helped you up.

“You had the element of surprise and you still lost.” Natasha said as she walked around the corner. “For shame you two. For shame.”

“It was Clint’s idea.” You tattled. Clint began to vehemently deny the accusation as Bucky and Natasha watched in amusement. 

“I say we won the fight, James.” Natasha cut in with a smirk. “What do you think we should do with these prisoners of war?”

“I say we take them back to base.” He said, grabbing Clint and throwing him over his shoulder. “Find out what they know.”

“I think that’s a fantastic idea, Sargent Barnes.” She agreed, grabbing you and throwing you over her shoulder. “To the bedroom.” She cheered, walking with you towards said room. 

Next time you would win.

“They have been in meetings all day, Y/N.” Natasha stated, stashing away another handful of foam bullets. “A little fun is exactly what they need.”

“You’re sure?” You quizzed. “Because I don’t want them to come home and be exhausted but play anyway.” You fretted. 

“Y/N, honey, you need to stop panicking.” She said, moving to you and placing her hands on your shoulders. “You know as well as I do that those two have energy for days. You also know they hate being cooped up and forced to go to meetings. This’ll make them feel much better.” She assured. 

“Okay.” You nodded. “Okay, let’s do this.” You smiled as Natasha kissed your cheek excitedly. 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Natasha said before walking over to the bed. “Though we’re doing this for them, I still think we can win.” She added, grabbing two large guns and handing one to you. 

“Maybe it’s because we’re leaving them the smallest guns we can find.” You commented, loading the one in your hands. 

“Just because we’re doing this for them, doesn’t mean we have to make it easy for them to win.” Natasha said, hiding another handful of bullets.

“Well it would be nice to win for once.” You murmured with a small smile. 

“That’s the spirit.” Nat smirked. “And for your information, you only lose because you always align yourself with Clint.”

“No, he always starts these things and then he makes me be on his side.” You pointed out. “And then we always lose.” 

“Well now you’re on my team.” She said, moving toward you and pulling you into her chest. “So we’re guaranteed to win.” She added, pressing her lips to your head.

The two of you stayed in each other’s arms for several minutes until F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke up.

“Mr Barton and Sargent Barnes are on their way up.” She announced like Natasha had asked her to.

“Thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y.” Natasha said, pulling away from you. “Let’s go.” She said, grabbing her gun and a chest of bullets. The two of you quickly moved from the bedroom and into your hiding spot.

From the spot Natasha had chosen the two of you could see the entire bedroom and would know when the boys arrived.

You watched as the two entered, calling out both your names, and spotted the note and guns on the bed.

“Be prepared to lose you two.” Bucky called as the two of them picked up their weapons. The two of you watched in amusement as both men began searching the floor for you both.

“How long should we wait?” You whispered to the red head. 

“Just give it a minute more.” She responded, eyes glittering in amusement. “Okay,” She said after a minute had passed. “Now!” 

The two of you launched out of your spot and unleashed a hailstorm of foam and plastic bullets upon the men. The two let out noises of surprise as they felt the foam hit their forms, but that didn’t stop them from turning and attacking the two of you.

It was a long battle. A battle involving you and Natasha protecting the stash of bullets you held and Bucky and Clint scrambling to find any type of ammunition.

It was only when Clint somehow slipped past your ranks and stole the chest out from under your noses that the two of you hung your heads as you lost the battle.

“Okay, you told me I couldn’t lose if I was on your team.” You said, shaking your head at Natasha as the boys kissed in celebration.

“I didn’t think they’d manage to beat us.” She huffed, narrowing her eyes at the smug expressions both men donned.

“Admit it Nat. We’re better than you.” Clint taunted before letting out a yelp as Bucky pinched his side. 

“Don’t be a sore winner Clint.” Bucky said, fondly rolling his eyes. “Besides why should they admit what we all know.” He added, making Clint’s grin grow.

“Now who’s being a sore winner?” You questioned. “Congratulations on winning the battle. Your prize is a cup of steaming hot coffee and a movie night.” You told them, making Clint exclaim loudly and happily.

“You know the way to a man’s heart, sweetheart.” He said, moving over to you and throwing an arm around your shoulders. As the four of you made your way to the kitchen, you could only think one thing.

Next time you would not lose.

“I have won every single time we play.” Bucky told you, stashing yet another box of nerf bullets into the air vent. “I promise doll, teaming up with me is the best decision you could’ve made.”

“I’m going to hold you to that, Barnes.” You said, handing him another crate. The four of you might have over done it on nerf accessories. “It would be nice to finally get a win under my belt.”

“That’s because you are incredibly competitive, doll.” He said, giving you a smile. “It’s not a bad thing.” He quickly added when he saw you began to rebuff. “It’s very endearing, darling.”

“It feels more annoying than endearing.” You grumbled. “Especially since I never seem to be able to beat you three.”

“That’s because you normally pair up with Clint. Clint has no strategy when it comes to thee wars. When you partnered with Natasha you had a much better chance but that game was more about unwinding than actually trying.” He explained, closing the vent. “But this time you will win because I have an actual strategy, one that will help us win.”

“Are you ever going to explain to me what this strategy is?” You asked as he continued to hide things around the bedroom.

“Yes. The strategy is, hide everything.” He said with a grin. “If they can’t find anything then they can’t win. And if they can’t win, we will.” He continued, handing you two of the smaller guns and directed you to place them under the mattress.

“Isn’t that cheating?” You questioned while lifting the mattress. “Shouldn’t we give them a fighting chance?”

“There is no cheating in a war.” He said seriously. “And besides, it’s not really cheating. Knowing those two they probably already have two guns and a handful of bullets on them at all times.” He told you.

“It’s all about being cautious.” You reminded him “It’s better to have at least one on you or you could get hit in the ass.”

“You only got hit in the ass once.” He snorted, making you glare at him. 

“Don’t make me shoot you in the ass, Barnes.” You warned. He raised in his hands in innocence and smiled sweetly at you.

“Sargent Barnes, Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton are approaching the floor.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced. You and Bucky shared a nod and each grabbed your already prepared weapon. You both agreed to not hide for this fight and stood at the foot of the bed, weapons pointed at the door.

The second the door opened you both opened fire. The door quickly slammed shut ad you heard both your partners let out noises of surprise. 

“Jesus Christ.” Clint yelled through the door. Following the plan both you and Bucky moved towards the door. Bucky silently counted to three and the quickly opened the door. You shot at both of them, refilling just as quickly.

“Clint where are all the guns?” Natasha yelled as she threw cushions off the couch in search for the plastic guns.

“They’re all gone.” Bucky chuckled as you hit Clint in the ass and he yelped in shock. “Admit defeat.” He demanded and then dodged a cushion that Natasha lobbed at his head.

“Never.” Clint exclaimed, joining Natasha next to the couch. “You’ll never take our freedom!” He yelled, throwing a throw pillow at you.

You and Bucky shared a nod before he began to fire rapidly again while you grabbed the automatic nerf gun.

“Last chance to surrender.” You said, holding the gun up.

“Never!” The two yelled, throwing more pillows at the two of you. Another thing you may have one overboard on; decorative throw pillows.

Within seconds you had emptied the barrel of foam and two were now crouching behind a pillowless sofa.

“We surrender.” Clint cried, waving a tissue above his head. “Uncle. Cease fire. We give up.” He said, making you cheer in delight.

“I love you. I love you. I love you!” You cheered, throwing your gun down and wrapping your arms around Bucky’s neck. His chuckle was silenced as you planted your lips on his.

“I take it you’re happy, sweetheart.” Clint stated as you and Bucky pulled apart.

“Yep. You wanna know why? Because I finally won one of these.“ You cheered, unwinding yourself from Bucky and moving over to kiss Clint and Natasha.

"You only won because we had nothing to defend ourselves with.” Natasha said, crossing her arms but smiling at you.

“It’s all about being prepared, doll.” Bucky said, moving over to you and wrapping his arms around your waist. “Next time be prepared.” He added, resting his head on yours.

“Oh trust me Barnes, next time we will be very prepared.” Natasha promised.

“I don’t even care. You wanna know why? Because I finally won.” You repeated.

“And since you finally won, I think we should celebrate.” Natasha said with a smirk.

“I like the way you think, Tash.” Clint told her, wrapping his arm around her waist. “To the bedroom?”

“To the bedroom.” And with that the four of you moved towards the bedroom, you with a large grin stuck on your face.

You finally won one


End file.
